


How to Say I love you Without Saying It

by dearmini



Category: Cravity, Starshipz - Fandom
Genre: CRAVITY FINALLY DEBUTED!!, Cravity - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Light-Hearted, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mogubin, my mogubin feels is overflowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmini/pseuds/dearmini
Summary: Woobin rarely tells Jungmo ‘I love you’, but that’s okay, because Jungmo knows he does.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Seo Woobin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	How to Say I love you Without Saying It

**Author's Note:**

> the amount of my mogubin feels is already overflowing, i had to write about them! that iconic mogubin selca made me do it (*ﾉωﾉ)  
> i hope you enjoy enjoy this as much as i did writing it ~  
> scream for cravity on twitter with me @_dearmini (๑>ᴗ<๑)

Jungmo stirred awake from his peaceful sleep. His hand searched for his boyfriend who was supposed to be sleeping beside him, but instead of the familiar warmth he was used to, his palm met with the cold sheets.

He opened his eyes to check and frowned at his boyfriend’s absence. The digital clock on their bedside table read Saturday - 10:49AM. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and in a matter of seconds, he got up to wash up.

Emerging from the bathroom, he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. French toast perhaps?

Jungmo made his way to the kitchen and smiled when he sees Woobin. The other had his back towards Jungmo and he seemed to be cooking. So that was where the smell is coming from, Jungmo thought.

Woobin had always enjoyed cooking. He always cooked for their friends who come over all the time, but he especially loved to cook for Jungmo.

Jungmo waited for Woobin to turn off the stove before he made his presence known, careful not to startle the other too much.

Woobin turned around to take an empty plate from the kitchen table when he saw Jungmo leaning on their living room couch, he smiled and gestured for Jungmo to come closer.

“Good morning.” Woobin greeted when his boyfriend approached to give him a hug.

“What are you cooking?” Jungmo asked, peeking towards the pan Woobin had in hand.

“Just French toast and I fried some bacons too. I remember you said you wanted to eat bacon yesterday, but we didn’t have any, so I went to the mart early this morning.”

Jungmo mumbles a happy thank you and detached himself from Woobin so he could help set up.

“Thank you for the breakfast.” Jungmo said when they were sat down their small dining table, facing each other.

“Anything for you, Mogu.”

If Jungmo would describe Woobin, he would say Woobin was not just handsome, he was also a kind and patient person. His deep voice and somewhat quiet and indifferent demeanor made it hard for new people to approach him, but Jungmo knew how cute he could be around the people he loves.

What made Jungmo fall for him even more though, was that Woobin remembers all the little things about him even though it was something from the past. It didn’t matter if it was from a month ago or yesterday—he remembers it all. Even Jungmo himself forgot he was craving for bacons yesterday until Woobin mentioned it this morning.

Jungmo’s heart suddenly felt so full, so warm. Woobin takes care of him well and he really, really appreciates it.

“Hey Woobin,” Jungmo called and Woobin looked at him with those patient, understanding gaze waiting for him to continue, “I love you.” Jungmo beamed.

Woobin smiled but says nothing. Woobin rarely tells Jungmo ‘I love you’, but Jungmo knows he does.

Jungmo was about to start eating when he heard the other’s chair creak. Woobin stood up and Jungmo observes him. The now standing boy leaned forward to press a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

Woobin sat back down, feeling happy about Jungmo’s blushing face, but he couldn’t help but question his boyfriend’s cheeky smile.

“You missed.” 

Woobin tilted his head in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Jungmo stood up this time around, leaning down to give Woobin an equally soft peck on the lips. It only lasted a second or two but Jungmo felt utterly accomplished when he sees Woobin’s ear turn an impossibly deep red shade.

“That’s another way to say I love you without using words, Rubi-ya.” Jungmo says affectionately.

They both laugh at each other for a moment, probably realizing how sappy they had been. Saturdays like this were Jungmo’s favourite; just being together, enjoying each other’s company.

Woobin rarely tells Jungmo ‘I love you’, but that’s okay because Jungmo knows he does.

**Author's Note:**

> this short drabble came to life because of this prompt was from neocities!!
> 
> Person A: *kisses Person B’s forehead*  
> Person B: *frowns* You missed.  
> Person A: …?  
> Person B:: *leans forward to kiss Person A’s lips*


End file.
